


Yeehawgust Day 3: Cowboy Cinema

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 3: Cowboy Cinema

As dusk settled in at Starlight Drive-in, Erich and Piper sat cuddled in the back of one of the remaining rusted out Pick-er Up trucks that littered the parking lot of the dilapidated theater. The settlers had taken up seats throughout the parking lot as well. There were whispers of anticipation as the sky continued to turn a darker hue. Erich could pick out several friends in the crowd: Nick Valentine was sitting on the hood of one of the husks of a car, leaning against the windshield, legs stretch out in front of him, ankles crossed, and smoking a cigarette. Codsworth had busied himself at the snack bar, preparing treats and goodies for the gathering crowd. Preston Garvey was up on the roof in a similar position to Nick Valentine’s, the only difference was the laser musket on prominent display as a reminder of security. However, the most surprising attendee of the night was Danse, his suit of power armor standing sentinel as the former Brotherhood paladin roamed outside of his suit. He sat with Shaun in the back of another truck. The two were talking animatedly as Shaun absently threw a stick for Dogmeat to play fetch with.

Piper looked over at Erich, who was absolutely buzzing with excitement. “What’s gotten into you, Blue?” she asked with a giggle.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!” Erich responded, the excitement apparent in his voice. “It’s taken us a while, but we’re finally here!” And he had every right to be excited. Ever since the Institute had been destroyed, there was an air of celebration that permeated the Commonwealth. It had been Shaun’s idea for this event. With the help of Sturges and Danse, and some scrounging on Erich’s part, they had finally found the right components to repair the projector at the movie theater. It had been a stroke of luck that Erich and Preston had found a stash of perfectly preserved movies at the Boston Public Library Archives. And now, here they were, ready to have the first movie at the drive-in in over two centuries.

Piper snuggled back up to the Sole Survivor, another giggle escaping her as she watched her adopted son talk with Danse. “I wonder what they’re talking about.I’m glad Danse found a kindred spirit in Shaun. Heaven knows he needs more friends.”

“They’re probably talking about new weapon or armor mods they could build if I had to take a guess. And I don’t disagree with you; I really think that him setting up that weapons shop at Red Rocket was the best thing for him.” Erich replied, turning his attention to the vehicle with his son. He let out a happy sigh and kissed his wife.

With a fanfare, the remaining lights in the settlement dimmed as the projector flared to life. There was a cheer from the audience as the movie started playing. Erich leaned down to whisper in Piper’s ear as the title card for  _ The Searchers _ came up. “Nick recommended this one. Said it is one of the best John Wayne movies ever.”

Piper elbowed her husband playfully and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Quiet! I’m trying to watch the movie!”


End file.
